The invention relates to a vehicle roof module, in particular a motor vehicle roof module.
Vehicle roofs of the kind (DE 197 09 016 A1) which are prefabricated in modular fashion so as to be ready to fit are finished separately from the vehicle body and only jointed to the latter on the assembly line in the automobile factor. Vehicle roof modules of this kind are becoming increasingly important, in particular on account of the significant reduction of the assembly time on the assembly line.
In the case of a known roof arrangement for a motor vehicle with a circulating roof frame fixed to the body and a rigid roof part which is releasably connected to this roof frame by using quick-acting closures (DE 29 29 915 A1), the roof part is only provided at its end region facing the windscreen or the rear window of the vehicle with hooks pointing in the direction of the respective other end region. These hooks engage behind a mating profile at the roof frame. The quick-acting closures, which are in the form of eccentric closures, only act on the respective other end region of the roof part. A circulating seal is clamped between the roof part and the roof frame.
Although in this known roof arrangement the roof part can be released and removed from the body by unlocking the quick-acting closures, the roof part is not fastened to the roof frame in its two side regions, so that it is problematic to seal the roof part with respect to the roof frame in these regions. The quick-acting closures are not or cannot be concealed towards the vehicle interior in this roof construction and are therefore inconveniently visible at the inside roof lining. There is also the undeniable possibility of the engagement of the hooks with the mating profile at the roof frame being accessible from outside even when the vehicle is locked, so that the roof part could easily be removed by unwanted outside intervention.